Stephanie did 9 fewer jumping jacks than Luis in the morning. Stephanie did 1 jumping jack. How many jumping jacks did Luis do?
Explanation: Stephanie did 1 jumping jack, and Luis did 9 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $1 + 9$ jumping jacks. He did $1 + 9 = 10$ jumping jacks.